


...Drives You Mad

by featheredschist



Series: Heartbeat [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, hints of a soulbond, not AoS compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/pseuds/featheredschist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbeats are a soothing symphony</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Drives You Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts), [nerdwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/gifts).



> For Ralkana and Nerdwegian, from a prompt by OTPBot on Twitter: "Your OTP listening to each other's heartbeat".
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing in the sandbox!  
> Warnings: indirect mention of Clint being himself, and the resultant injury rate he experiences. Nothing specific.

Medical had long ago requisitioned extra wide beds. 

Even before the Battle of New York, there was a standing order that Coulson and Barton were never apart from each other. 

If, by some stroke of seriously bad luck, they were both injured on the same op, they shared a room. The medical teams knew to a man that they could not be separated for long.

If it was just one of them, and Barton readily admitted it was largely him strapped to a gurney rather than Coulson (he preferred it that way, tyvm), the other would, upon confirming the stability of the injured party's condition, slip into the bed next to them. 

It was a comfort thing. Reestablished a sense of their bond that beat a tattoo everyone was born hearing.

Tha-thump  
Tha-thump  
Tha-thump

No matter how soft, it always made them relax. They weren't alone, the other was fine and would be whole again. 

The rest of the world could wait, they had a symphony to listen to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thumbtapped this one shortly before a nap, so any mistakes are mine alone.


End file.
